


With the Seasons

by Nimaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hashi being a squirrel, M/M, Madara coming to love it, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimaka/pseuds/Nimaka
Summary: Hashirama changes with the seasons. Madara notices.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	With the Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this last year but people are writing for the seasons prompt so Imma just-  
> (Hope you like the story ^^)

_Fall_

The forests of Konoha were slowly but surely turning from green to mixes of reds, yellows, and browns. The heat from the past summer was disappearing, leaving the village cool.

It was around this time that Hashirama began to slow, take long pauses and look out into the world as if waiting for something. Then all of a sudden he'd stuff his face like it was the end of the world.

This was one of those times.

Madara stared at the tower of empty bowls, horrified that a single man could finish so many of them. Hashirama kept slurping down his noodles, oblivious to the world around him.

"Slow down!" he chided, holding his bowl closer to himself at the sight.

It had only been a couple of minutes. Madara was still on his first bowl, for crying out loud!

"Hm?" Hashirama looked up from his noodles with a bunch of them still sticking out of his mouth.

The old woman who owned the stand, Ichiraku Ramen if Madara remembered correctly, shared a look with Hashirama. As if Madara was the weird one here.

"Nevermind. Finish eating first!" And Hashirama did just that, humming out praises for the soup every now and then.

(When Madara found an extra ramen bowl stashed beside Hashirama's bed, he was done with him.

"For later!" Hashirama had claimed.

Madara was _so_ done.)

* * *

  
_Winter_

The tall Konoha trees were bare for the most part, the village coated in a thick blanket of snow. It was freezing and not only did Madara hate the cold, but it made Hashirama droop like a wilted plant.

Hashirama was always so tired around times like these. He'd yawn even more often at his desk, the creases under his eyes just a little more prominent, and Madara actually worried, a little bit. During these times, he wondered if maybe the Hokage position was too much for his friend. As Hashirama yet again dozed off on his desk, he carefully took half the tall pile of papers to go through himself.

Hashirama deserved a break.

* * *

  
_Spring_

"Madara?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Madara hummed.

Hashirama became like this as soon as the bitter cold of the winter passed. With spring came the searching hands, the lingering touches, and of course, the endless kisses. Spring was a time when Hashirama was very... affectionate.

"This is fine, right?" When Hashirama's hands trailed a little lower.

"Yeah." Madara turned around and kissed him.

Hashirama let out a breathy laugh as he dragged Madara off to bed.

Madara didn't mind spring one bit.

* * *

_Summer_

Madara liked summer the best. Hashirama shined even brighter than the sun and his chakra was just bursting out with warmth and affection for everything. His tanned skin just seemed to glow and his eyes sparkled. He was high on life, a perfect for describing the way he smiled, and Madara wanted it all.

"Madara!" Hashirama started, "Spar with me!"

"You'd better keep up," Madara grinned.

They battled through the green forests and past rushing rivers and onto cliffs, letting time and awaiting paperwork and worries drift away until they were both on the forest floor panting for breath.

"Madara."

"Hn?"

The Uchiha turned away from clear skies and the shining sun to look over at his friend. Hashirama was just as worn down, hair splayed out all around him, and a bead of sweat on his brow. He'd never looked better.

"Thanks for dealing with me. I know I can get... weird at times."

"Idiot. It was never a problem in the first place."

**Author's Note:**

> Hashi is a squirrel change my mind :0  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story ^^ Any comments, feedback and stuff is always  
> appreciated!! ♥♥♥


End file.
